GYM: Guys You'll Meet
by Denotation Lover
Summary: When Mikey moves into town, Alexa kind of wants to kill him for taking her friends. So, when Alexa & Frank start to date and he cheats on her, And mikey is all she has to turn to, will she fall in love with him? Or is her heart just messing with her?


"I don't know. I guess I'm just torn," I said with a sigh. I was walking the halls of our school with my best friend, Addison.

"It's just a hang out session. It's not like Frank really asked you out," said Addison. "Seriously, what's the worst that could happen? He proposes?"

"Not helping! Wow, for an emo girl, you don't seem to care much about other emotions in your life. Besides, this is FRANK ANTHONY IERO, aka my best guy-friend that we're talking about. Isn't there any way that you can help?"

"Nope,"

"You can be so useless sometimes!"

"It's what I do. Shit, Imma be late for drama class. Got to go!"

"Don't hurt yourself with any sharp props!"

"No promises!" And with that, Addison ran off. Now, you may be wondering why I'm so scared about hanging out with Frank. Well, here's the issue: Addison has started to make jokes about Frank and I. I'm not sure why…but she has. Anyway, Frank and I hang out with our friend, Ray Toro, every day after school at Starbucks. They constantly talk about a guy named Gerard and his brother, Mikey. Apparently, Mikey is my age, Gerard is Ray's age(three years older, the only reason that I know Ray is that he lives down the street), and Frankie's three months younger than me. I've actually seen Gerard before. He lives on the same street as me, which leads me to think this: why haven't I seen Mikey? Anyway, I've never had the guts to say "Hi!" to Gerard. Trust me, if he becomes part of my comfort zone Addison will start making fun of him. Which is the last thing that I want.

Also, I've known Frank and Ray for as long as I can remember. If you want to know how we all met, please, ask them! Because, long story short: "I don't really want to talk about it!"

I made my way over to art and sat between Ray and Frank. The only reason why Frank and I have art class with Ray is because our school likes to mix up the grades.

Anyway, our assignment was: Draw a Picture of you and your best friends. I flipped through the pictures in my phone and found one of Frank, Addison, Ray, and I at the last school dance(they like to mix up grades for that type of stuff, too). My pictured turned out pretty amazing according to Ray and Frank, but honestly, I hated it. I never considered myself as a good artist. But, you know, I don't exactly suck at it.

I eventually made my way to gym class. Frank and Ray didn't seem to be themselves. They looked slightly nervous and jumpy. "Attention, class! We have a new student! Michael Way!" announced Coach Blackwell.

"Please, call me Mikey." He said. Finally realizing his name, I remembered, he must have been the "famous" Mikey that Ray and Frankie had always been talking about! Mikey brushed pass me and went over to them. I didn't mind it. I just focused on my drill, but still, butterflies were on a nervous rampage in my stomach. I got the slight thought in my brain that I may be replaced. But, I set it aside. That would never happen.

After the long day at school I started up my normal routine for after school and headed to Starbucks. To my surprise, I didn't see Frank or Ray. Did I do something wrong? Did they really abandon me? No Marcey…that wouldn't happen. Of course, that's when it happened…I saw him sitting at another booth. With Ray…and Mikey. I have to admit it, Mikey was ah-dorable. But yet, too adorable to be innocent. He was up to something, I think. Was he jealous? Maybe. Was he innocent? Probably, no, scratch that! He was NOT innocent at all. Suddenly, a man with long, greasy, black hair walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Gerard, Mikey's brother," he said while gesturing his hand toward me. "Frank, Ray, and Mikey are kinnda being jerks to me, so, um, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead," I said with a smile. "I'm Marcella, but all of my friends call me Marcey,"

"Nice name, it's unusual, which is pretty cool. Are you Frank and Ray's friend?" he asked while sitting down across from me.

"Actually, yes. I don't plan on being Mikey's friend any time soon, though," I responded with a sigh.

"Wow, why?"

"Well, Frank and Ray started to ignore me when Mikey came in during gym class today, I hate to admit it, but I think I'm kind of jealous…"

"That sucks. Well, I heard your birthday's coming up and Frank asked you out,"

"OMG, who told you that stuff?"

"Frank, who else? He's so happy that you finally said yes. He thought that all of your coffee hang-outs were dates, but Ray always came along, which made it awkward for him to ask if they really were,"

"Yeah, my birthday's Friday. Turning sixteen, finally! Frank and I might go out then, if he doesn't get to off-focus."

"Cool,"

"Yuppers," we talked about more random crap for a little while. He was just like me. He loved art and always expressed he feelings into it. Also, he has a passion for music. He was like a brother, and I had only met him about an hour ago.

My birthday finally came! I headed out to Starbucks to meet Gee for coffee. "Hey birthday girl!" he said while handing me my vanilla frap.

"Thanks, it feels great to be sixteen!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"So, how have you and Frankie been?"

"Amazing, he kissed me yesterday!"

"Awesome! So, have you grown to like Mikey yet?"

"Kind of, but not really. I still think he's up to something,"

"Hey! It's only been three days, give me an effing chance!" Mikey said while sliding in the booth next to me. My phone rang, it was a text from Frank.

Frank: Meet me at the mall in 10. I'll be in FYE, ok?

Me: KK, BRT. Xoxo luv ya : )

"Sorry, guys, I've got to go. Talk to you later!" and with that I got up and left.

MIKEY'S POV

"So…"said Ray.

"I think it's time for your shift at Barns & Noble. It's 4:15 PM." Said Gerard.

"Crap! Thanks Gee, bye!" I got up and left.

MARCEY'S POV

I had to be at FYE in five minutes, so I went into Barns & Noble, hoping to kill some time. I walked in and pain filled my gut. I had an urge to kill someone right now, but when I saw it, I had an urge to kill two people. "FRANK! How could you kiss Addison? It's my fucking birthday and you cheat on me with my best friend?" I managed to say while crying. "How could you?"

"Marcey-"Frank said but I cut him off.

"Save it. I hope you two are very happy together." With that, I ran off.

"Marcey!" yelled a familiar voice.

"M-m-Mikey?"

"Marcey, come here. I just saw what happened and I'm so sorry."

"What are you doing? Don't you have a job to be at?"

"Not when things like this happen. Come on." He walked me home and it was fairly silent apart from my sniffs and cries. Mikey had his arm around me and my head was on his shoulder. We finally made it to my house.

"Thank you"

"Any time" He said with a ah-dorable smile. There were those butterflies in my stomach again. Then I did something that surprised him and me. I pulled him into a sweet kiss. Our lips moved in synch with each others. It was definitely one of the best feelings that I've ever had.


End file.
